yugioh_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Reginald Kastle
| headers = | image = NoPicAvailable.png | width = | caption = | card = | en_name = | en_manga_name = | en_anime_name = | ja_trans_name = | other_names = | hide_nicknames = | nicknames = Shark | ja_name = | romaji_name = Kamishiro Ryoga | ko_name = | hanja_name = | ko_rr_name = | ko_trans_name = | ar_name = | fil_name = | fr_name = | de_name = | el_name = | it_name = | pt_name = | es_name = | th_name = | birthdate = | deathdate = | age = 14 | height = | weight = | gender = Male | blood_type = | favorite_food = | least_favorite_food = | relatives = Rio Kastle (Sister) Nash (Barian Incarnation) | dimension = | royal_title = | house = | reign = | millennium_item = | predecessor = | successor = | occupation = | organization = | previous_occupation = | previous_organization = | gang = | previous_gang = | school = | dormitory = | duels = | games = | tournament1 = | result1 = | tournament2 = | result2 = | tournament3 = | result3 = | tournament4 = | result4 = | tournament5 = | result5 = | tournament6 = | result6 = | tournament7 = | result7 = | team = | deck = | anime_deck = | manga_deck = | hide_video_game_decks = | fmr_deck = | dor_deck = | ntr_deck = | wc4_deck = | wc6_deck = | wc08_deck = | wc09_deck = | wc10_deck = | wc11_deck = | gx02_deck = | gx04_deck = | gx06_deck = | tf04_deck = | tf05_deck = | tf06_deck = | gx03_deck = | ydt1_deck = | bam_deck = | zdc1_deck = | md_deck = | dar_deck = | duli_deck = | deck_master = | deck_leader = | deck_cost = | manga_debut = | anime_debut = | book_debut = | video_game_debut = | events = | hide_appearances = | appears_in_manga = | appears_in_anime = | appears_in_books = | appears_in_video_games = | appears_in_gb = | appears_in_gbc = | appears_in_gba = | appears_in_gamecube = | appears_in_nds = | appears_in_wii = | appears_in_3ds = | appears_in_pc = | appears_in_ps = | appears_in_ps2 = | appears_in_psp = | appears_in_xbox = | appears_in_mobile = | appears_in_other = | en_voice = Gary Mack | ja_voice = Toshiki Masuda | ar_voice = | fr_voice = | de_voice = | el_voice = | it_voice = | pt_voice = | es_voice = }} Reginald Kastle, known as Ryoga Kamishiro (神かみ代しろ 凌りょう牙が, Kamishiro Ryōga) in the manga and Japanese version and nicknamed "Shark" (シャーク, Shāku) in all versions, is one of the main characters in Duel Monsters Arc Zexal. Design Appearance Shark has dark blue eyes, pale skin and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, referencing his Deck theme of aquatic creatures. These "tentacles" slightly resemble pigtails, but curl up on the end. He also has a light blue "crown" in front of his forehead. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped locket, which contains a family photo of his parents, as well as himself and his sister Rio Kastle as children. He also has a scar on his right shoulder. He also wears two grey rings on his right hand, but he later gives one to Rio. Personality Shark can be classified as a typical loner, being indifferent and cool about most things, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. He prefers to be alone and doesn't follow a crowd, as his encounters with Yuya and others are often brief before he walks off. He also has displayed little interest in school, having had stopped going to Duel Academy after his loss to Yuya. He still skipped class regardless when he decided to come back and would idly spend his time on the school's roof, but is said to be good at studying. Despite Shark's aloof and cold nature, many students at school respect his Dueling skills and he's secretly popular with female students, however Rio mentions that he is still disliked and feared by other students. Shark is shown to have a soft side, but has only shown it to two people - his sister and Yuya. Regardless of this, he can be insensitive and callous to both, causing fighting and arguing between them, especially when Rio brings up his strange fear of onions. Abilities Etymology Biography Reginald and his twin sister Rio lived in a mansion with their parents at the Top of New Domino City. One night, Reginald was chasing Rio around the house after she stole his Deck of Duel Monsters cards that his father gave him. Their fighting resulted in a suit of armor nearly falling on Rio, but Reginald pushed her out of the way, earning a scar on his right shoulder. One night, Reginald and his family were traveling in a car, which was hit by a truck driven by Chironex, who was fleeing from the police. All four were hospitalized. All four members of the family died in the hospital. Just after their deaths, Atem revived Reginald and Rio by merging their soul with the souls of the Barians Nash and Marin. after Nash and Marin were killed by Vector. Nash and Marin memories were seal and Reginald and Rio were brought back to life. Thus, Both of them continue with their lives with the soul of Nash and Marin inside them, with the doctors expressing shock that they were suddenly breathing again. At another time, Reginald and Rio visited a theme park. While there, Rio obtained a pair of matching rings they could wear together. Reginald refused her offer to wear one, and she walked off in anger, calling him an "idiot" and tossing the rings to the ground. Years later, He and Rio enroll into Duel Academy sometime later Rio was critically injured in a fire, while Reginald became a well-known and popular Duelist in Duel Academy aim becoming a Professional Duelist within the National Duel Circuit by the KaibaCorp. After making it to the final round, the pressure got to Reginald's head, causing him to become desperate because he wanted to win to support Rio. By this point, he began wearing both of the rings that Rio had obtained when they were children, in order to remind him of their bond. While preparing for the finals in the waiting room, he noticed that his opponent, Quattro left and dropped his Deck. While not intentional, Reginald's desperation got the better of him and ultimately looked at the visible cards on the floor. Midway through his Duel, while neither Duelist had a visible advantage, Reginald was disqualified and the match was canceled, as he was discovered to have looked at his opponent's cards. This also caused him to be permanently banned from the Duel Circuit. After this ban, Reginald became a delinquent and began to steal the Decks of his opponents once he beat them. It is known by most students within Duel Academy that Reginald was not only a skilled Duelist, but also a bully. He obtained the nickname "Shark", due to the fact that he used an ocean-themed Deck and because he ripped his opponents' Decks out of their hands swiftly and with malice. Despite Shark's actions, Yuya Sakaki defended him, as he believes that everyone has done something in their past which they regret. Relationships Other appearances Deck Shark plays a WATER Deck consisting of monstrous looking sea creatures such as various races of sharks. He utilizes a Burn strategy in order to quickly gain the advantage through cards such as "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" and "Booming Urchin", with a focus on using Level 3 monsters, such as "Big Jaws" to Xyz Summon Rank 3 Xyz Monsters. Shark used Aqua Archetype that is mostly composed of only Water Monsters which mostly contain Aqua Fish Sea Serpent and Warriors Monster that involved swarming Shark uses cards that can counter "Numbers", whether that be negating their effects with "Black Ray Lancer" or taking control of them with "Splash Capture". As his Xyz Monsters are Rank 3, their ATK tends to be on the lower side. He includes cards to decrease the ATK of his opponent's monsters such as "Needle Sunfish" and "Friller Rabca" to make up for this. A cautious Duelist, he includes many cards to counter Spells and Traps, such as "Sea King's Verdict", "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Plate Salvage" and "Skull Kraken". Shark also began to used Synchro Summoning and gain news monster such as Shark Vice Dragon He supports this including new tuner monsters like Gale Shark and later incorporated Pendulum and Fusion Summoned After acquiring "Number C32: Shark Drake Veiss", Shark's Deck shifted to include more Level 4 monsters in order to Summon "Number 32: Shark Drake" and became more focused on the "Shark" archetype . Similarly, after acquiring "Number 94: Crystalzero" and "Number 73: Abyss Splash", his Deck shifted to include more Level 5 monsters. Duels Trivia References Notes Navigation